The Morning After
by Animegod 197
Summary: Chip and Xander get into an embarrassing situation the morning after sex.


Another AU Chander story. Once again, the characters are from the stories _Baked Love_ and _Brave Love_ by the Wattpad user TheCuppedCake. I recommend reading them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chip yawned, still trying to wake himself up as he walked into the living room of the apartment he shared with three other young men. Two of his roommates, Ace and Blake, were already sitting on the couch. They turned to him and both raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" Chip asked.

"Why are you wearing Xander's shirt?" Blake asked.

Chip looked down and blushed deep red when he realized Blake was right. He was wearing Xander Jaxon's black T-shirt. There was a picture of a red demon with sharp teeth, roaring on the front with the words 'The Demon Inside Me' etched underneath the picture. It was the kind of shirt he would normally never wear.

The only reason Chip had it on was because he and Xander had made love the night before and seeing Chip wearing his clothes apparently was a turn-on for him. But Chip could never tell Xander's best friend that.

Neither of his roommates (or anyone else at the university for that matter) knew that he and Xander were together because Xander had a reputation as a bad-boy jock that he wanted to uphold and having a gay boyfriend (particularly a short, skinny, baby-faced, innocent, gay boyfriend) would ruin it.

"Are you going to answer my question or just stand there looking like a tomato?" Blake asked.

"W-Well, it's h-hard to explain," Chip said softly.

"Why?"

"Yeah Chip. You told us that Xander's taste in clothes made you uncomfortable because it was so dark," Ace said.

Just then, Xander walked in with a grin on his face and wearing nothing but boxer shorts. He put his arm around Chip, pulling him close.

"There you are, Angel! Why did you leave the bed so soon?"

"Xander-" Chip whispered, while looking between his boyfriend and their roommates, worry clear in his eyes.

"I wanted some morning after cuddles, especially so that I could admire your beautiful lithe frame in _my_ bulky shirt."

"Xander-" Chip said louder, his worry now turning to panic and his face coloring even deeper.

"What do you say we go back under the covers so we can relive the splendor of last night?"

"Xander!" Chip said, nearly shouting this time and looking him in the eye.

The much taller man gave his lover a confused look. "What is it?"

Chip closed his eyes and pointed in the direction of Blake and Ace, the former of whom was smirking and the latter of whom wore a look of complete shock. Xander's expression turned mortified upon realizing what he'd done.

"Don't even try to say that this isn't what it sounds like," Blake said.

"I can't believe it. Chip…you and Xander…did the deed?" Ace asked. Chip looked over at Ace and nodded slowly. "How was it?"

Chip's face turned completely red. "T-That's an utterly inappropriate question!"

Xander said nothing and had his head down.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Blake asked, looking at Chip.

"W-We've been together for three years," he said, trying to control his embarassment. Both boys looked at the pair in shock.

"You've been a couple since we were seniors in high school?" Blake said. He glared at Xander. "Why the hell didn't you ever tell me?"

Xander looked up, glaring back at his friend. "Because I know you and I wasn't going to take the chance of you saying something that would give us away. In case you didn't know, I have a certain status at this place that I'd like to keep intact."

"Well screw you too, mistrustful bastard."

"You're not going to tell people now are you?" Ace asked.

"I should, but no, I'm not." Blake looked at Xander again. "By the way, what was with you calling Chip, Angel? Is that your pet name for him?"

Xander paused before answering. "It's my other name for him."

"Other name? What does that mean?"

"You wouldn't understand so there's no point in explaining it."

Blake's glare intensified but before he could say anything, Ace spoke up.

"Well, I'm glad it's out in the open now, at least between us. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Chip said.

"I suppose I am too. Chip, do me a favor and take Xander back in your room because if he stays here any longer, I'm going to have to punch him in the face."

"Okay…" Chip said, looking between the two anxiously.

"I'd like to see you try asshole!" Xander said.

"X-Xander, stop that!" Chip said, giving him his serious look. "You said you wanted to cuddle, so let's go back to the bedroom."

Xander's expression softened and he gave Chip a small, somewhat forced smile. "Okay Angel."

Chip took Xander's hand and led out down the hall. Xander gave Blake one last glare before going out of sight.


End file.
